


牡丹国色动京城第十六章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 李建成 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城第十六章

第16章  
　　  
　　李元吉掷出手中佩剑，刺客回手格挡，李元吉趁机扑上，竟用双手紧紧握住剑刃，用血肉之躯为李建成挡下了致命一击。  
　　“有刺客，有刺客。”  
　　外面的侍卫终于发现不对，朝这边蜂拥而来。  
　　那刺客想跑，李元吉一脚踢向他腹部，扼住他咽喉。李元吉天生神力，那刺客被扼得满脸青紫无法挣脱。  
　　赶来的士兵很快将刺客制服。  
　　李元吉将他下巴卸了，厉声道：“拖下去严加审讯，明天早上我要知道结果。”他心里只有李建成，随便用白布把手掌一裹就去抱他，“大哥伤到了何处？”  
　　李建成双眼紧闭，摸索着去抓李元吉的手，“三胡，我看不见了。”  
　　霎时间李元吉只觉得心脏被人紧紧揪住，无边恨意涌上心头，“我杀了他。”  
　　李建成抓住他胳膊，“审讯自有侍卫去做，你带我回长安。”  
　　“好。”李元吉压下喉头哽咽，“大哥放心，三胡会寸步不离的守着你。”  
　　他将李建成抱回自己的营帐，为他清洗眼睛，为他敷药，除了自己，任何人都不相信。他守在李建成床边，看着他沉沉入睡。  
　　“四郎，你的手……”  
　　李元吉低头看了一眼，白布已经被血浸透，“处理一下，轻一点，别吵醒大哥。”  
　　手上的痛算什么，看到李建成受伤，他的心都被碾碎了。  
　　李渊嫡长子、陇西郡公、左领军大都督、唐公世子……  
　　李建成身上有无数光环，但对他而言，李建成只是他的大哥。  
　　自懂事时起，只要有大哥在，他就能无所畏惧，逍遥自在。从什么时候开始变了呢？对，从父亲离开河东那一晚开始。他看到了李世民的眼神，那绝不是弟弟看兄长的眼神。  
　　他去质问，却被李世民嘲讽，“你不也和我一样？”  
　　一样？怎会一样，他对大哥是敬仰，是憧憬，怎会和你这个没人伦的畜生一样？  
　　可是当他回到房中，看到铜镜中的自己时……  
　　那双眼和李世民一模一样。偏执、疯狂、成魔。  
　　原来如此。原来在他心里，从来没把李建成当成大哥，李建成就是李建成。  
　　所以要追赶，要变强。只有成为强者，才能让他的目光停留在自己身上。  
　　手上伤口已经包扎好了，雪白的布巾盖住了狰狞的伤口，宛如什么都没发生过。粉饰、伪装，向来是他擅长的。  
　　他怎会和李世民一样？  
　　脑子愚蠢、心性不坚、行动鲁莽。  
　　因爱故生怖、因爱故生怨，明明恨不得连命都给了大哥，却让所有人觉得二人不合，真是可笑。  
　　李元吉俯身，在李建成额上印下一吻。  
　　比耐心，十个李世民都比不过他。他可以等，等李建成不再把他当成弟弟，等李建成慢慢爱上他。  
　　“毗沙门，你唯一的弱点，就是心太软。”李元吉将头靠在他胸口，轻笑道：“没关系，我允许你只对我一人心软。至于别人……谁敢阻我，神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛。”  
　　李渊听到李建成受伤，震怒，寻访天下名医为他治眼睛。  
　　“阿耶真是兴师动众，只是眼睛被药粉迷了，算不得大事。”李建成如今已经成了李家的易碎娃娃，轻易不能出门，就算在家里周遭也不少于十人伺候。  
　　“阿耶做得很对。”李元吉为他解下布巾，给他换药。这些事情他天天都做，已经非常熟练了。“大哥的眼睛这么漂亮，但凡有一点损伤都是暴殄天物。幸亏那刺客撒的不是毒粉。”  
　　说到这里李元吉就恨，“窦建德果然是虎狼之心，大哥待他至情至性，一转眼他就派刺客来伤你。我真后悔，当初在山上时就该一剑刺死他。”  
　　“不是他。”李建成蹙眉，“他不是那样的人。”  
　　“刺客都招认了，大哥居然还护着他。”李元吉叫道，“王世充占据东都洛阳，早晚和我们有一战。窦建德和王世充交情颇深，未雨绸缪，他派人行刺大哥也在情理之中。”  
　　李建成默然不语，不自觉的抚弄着手上的板指。  
　　李元吉看着刺眼，但他知道李建成的脾气，于是转了话题，“李世民还在打薛举，这都打了多久了，国库都快被他打空了。”  
　　“薛举是块硬骨头。”李建成轻斥道：“我说了多少次，他是你二哥，你总是李世民李世民的叫，让外人听见不好。”  
　　李元吉压根没放在心上，敷衍道：“知道了，以后我不叫了，行了吧！”  
　　李建成很无奈，“把文书取来。”  
　　“你眼睛都受伤了还管这事干嘛，阿耶也太闲了。”口里虽这样说，还是听话的把那一摞摞像小山一样的奏折文书取来放在案上。  
　　“不是还有你吗？”李建成笑道，“你念给我听，我指点你如何回复。”  
　　李元吉又惊又喜，“可是……可是我从没做过，我担心……”  
　　“谁天生就会？”李建成温言道：“慢慢来，有大哥教你，别怕。”  
　　李元吉深吸一口气，“好。”他坐下来，翻开一份奏折念了起来。  
　　这样的事每天都在上演，李元吉犹如沙漠般贪婪的汲取着知识，让自己迅速成长起来。两人坐卧起居都在一处，因为眼睛看不见，李建成对他越来越信赖。而李元吉也仗着年纪小，经常对李建成做出一些亲昵的举动。  
　　开始李建成还斥责他几句，次数一多，他也懒得说了。习惯是一件很可怕的事，一日复一日，李建成竟然也觉得这是合乎情理的了。  
　　“慢慢睁开眼睛。”虽然医师再三保证，李元吉心里仍然十分忐忑。眼睛一眨不眨，看着那双美丽的眼睛慢慢睁开。  
　　“大哥觉得如何？”他捏紧手里的纱布，“可有不适？”  
　　李建成慢慢转动眼睛，环环扫视房中一周，终于凝在李元吉脸上，“三胡。”  
　　李元吉欣喜若狂，“大哥，你看到了。”他倾身在李建成唇上亲了亲，“我方才还想倘若你瞧不见，我就把那些医师都杀了。”  
　　李建成被他亲习惯了，瞪了他一眼，“又胡说。还有，你不是小儿郎了，以后这种亲昵的举动少做。”  
　　李元吉当然满口答应，但一转头又抛到脑后去了。  
　　这段逍遥的日子，随着李建成的痊愈而告终。  
　　义宁二年正月，李密攻打王世充。四月，李渊假意派李建成率兵援助，实际是想借机夺取洛阳。王世充当然不是傻子，无论李渊说得如何冠冕堂皇，他一个字都不信。王世充能和李密打这么久，用兵能力是毋庸置疑的，可惜他碰上了李建成。  
　　义宁二年四月，杨广在江都被杀，李渊废隋恭帝，称帝建国，定都长安。立皇长子李建成为太子，封李世民为秦王，封李元吉为齐王，改年号为武德元年。  
　　武德元年七月，就在李建成即将顺利夺去洛阳时，李渊忽然紧急将他召回。  
　　“太子不可撤兵，最多再打三天，我们就能拿下洛阳了。”  
　　“将在外君命有所不受，请太子三思。”  
　　李建成坐在首座，沉吟不语。半晌之后抬眸看向来使，“父皇为何忽然让我撤兵？”  
　　满帐武将都对来使怒目而视，恨不得将目光化作刀子将他戳成筛子。  
　　站得最近的宇文宝压低声音，威胁道：“你要敢劝太子退兵，我就让你走不出军营。”  
　　来使虽然心里怕得厉害，但想到皇帝的嘱托，硬是顶住了。  
　　“禀太子，秦王和薛举作战，旷日持久，连番惨败。薛举追击秦王攻入关中，突厥和梁师都也趁火打劫，发兵援助薛举。”他跪倒在地，万般恳求，“长安危矣，大唐危矣，请太子速速撤兵，放弃洛阳，防守关中。”  
　　李建成淡淡的道：“我知道了，你先退下。”环视众将，“你们也退下，魏先生留下。”  
　　他积威深重，众将不敢违逆，虽然有满肚子的话要说，还是一一出了帐篷。  
　　李建成一拳砸在案上，咬牙道：“世民怎会败得这么惨。”  
　　魏征叹气，“三月在扶风郡败了一次。陛下派大将庞玉增援，就连马三宝都带着东宫军队去了，本以为能将薛举歼灭，没想到六月又败了一次。”  
　　李建成压不住心头怒火，霍然起身，“当初我就应该请命去打薛举。”  
　　“太子若去，结果自然不同。但是现在说这些还有什么用？”魏征看着地图，慢慢的道：“大唐兵力都给了秦王，如今太子手上至多只有四万人马，要怎么对抗十几万骁勇善战的西秦军？再说薛举背后还有一个强大的突厥，梁师都也在旁边虎视眈眈。”  
　　“再难也要打。不仅要打，还要打赢。”李建成凝视着地图，苦苦思索。  
　　“我不懂打仗，但我知道天下之事大多不能圆满。”  
　　李建成若有所思，深深看向魏征，“先生教我。”  
　　魏征沉声道：“有舍才有得，太子若想解了当下危机，定要有所取舍。”  
　　“取舍……”李建成喃喃自语，手指忽然停在图上某处，“五原，榆林。”他想了又想，终于下定了决心。“我立刻密信父皇，让他将五原郡、榆林割让给突厥。只是此事关系重大，我担心父皇不会同意。”  
　　魏征笑道：“魏征愿为说客。”  
　　李建成深深看向魏征，“自大唐建国以来，从未有过割让国土之事，先生不责怪我？”  
　　魏征正色道：“太子之心，魏征明白。五原、榆林虽是突厥南下必经之地，但是这两处距离长安有千里之遥，我国兵力不足，国力未稳，实在无力守住这两处郡县。再说，当前最重要的事是保住长安，五原、榆林反倒是其次了。”  
　　他笑了笑，“突厥贪利少义，他得了这两处南下要地，一定会立刻撕毁和薛举的盟约，转头援助我们。突厥既叛，梁师都定会紧随其后，区区一个薛举就不足为惧了。”  
　　李建成握住魏征的手，“先生果然知我。”他眼中战火熊熊，傲然道：“我今日既能割让五原、榆林，他日定能收回来。”  
　　魏征含笑，“太子能放眼大局，不争一城一地之得失，真英雄也。”  
　　李建成果然守信。武德二年，梁师都被李建成打败，五原、榆林两郡顺利回归大唐版图。  
　　而此时的突厥在得到李渊承诺后，果然立刻撕毁了和薛举的盟约，转头援助唐军。  
　　李建成在危难中接任元帅，带领少量剩余的唐军，在渭河北岸的泾阳县、云阳县打败西秦军，挽救了唐朝。薛举和大臣郝瑗被打成重伤，退回高墌城。  
　　八月，因为不愿意看到李世民一蹶不振，李建成征得李渊同意，主动将元帅一职让给了弟弟，自己率兵返回了长安。  
　　武德元年十二月，皇帝下敕令，除重大决策之外，一切国事交由太子决断。特派礼部尚书李纲、民部尚书郑善果二位重臣到东宫兼职辅佐。　  
　　武德二年五月，李建成率兵灭凉国李轨。  
　　武德三年一月，李建成率兵在北站场牵制了刘武周主力，李世民在南战场和刘武周小股兵力作战。  
　　武德三年二月，李建成在消灭了刘武周大半兵力的情况下，腾出手来援助在南战场苦苦支撑的弟弟。  
　　武德三年五月，两兄弟联手灭了刘武周。  
　　此时除了王世充和窦建德，天下基本已经平定。但在武德四年却发生了一件大事，东突厥的颉利可汗率百万控弦之士进攻大唐。  
　　李渊愁眉深锁，文武百官纷纷献策。有人建议用宗室之女和亲，有人建议用满库财物换取突厥退兵。  
　　李建成冷笑，“突厥此番大举兴兵，狼子野心昭然若揭，他就是要灭了我大唐。区区美女，财帛就能让他们退兵？”  
　　在他怒火之下，主和派讷讷不敢言语，主战派跃跃欲试。  
　　“太子有何良策？”李渊十分信任李建成，连声音都柔和了许多。  
　　“打。”李建成言简意赅，“打到他们疼，打到他们跪地求饶。”  
　　李渊还没回神，东宫部属率先表态，“我等愿追随太子，求陛下应允。”  
　　主战派不甘落于人后，字字铿锵，“我等亦愿追随太子，求陛下应允。”  
　　武德四年三月，李建成领兵离开长安，奔赴北方战场。  
　　而此时的李世民、李元吉正在河南和王世充、窦建德苦战。  
　　  
　　


End file.
